


Flirting

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hard could it possibly be to flirt with the enemy when there's money involved?</p>
<p>Not that hard, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

For the most part, the shameless flirting was started on a dare. It was more of a joke really, one suggested by Kim that ended with the rest of the band laughing at the very thought, but when the prospect of money was put on the table it needed a little more consideration. Carrie and Konnie were both ready to put down fifty dollars each to see the bass player go through with the dare. A hundred dollars, especially to a broke fifteen-year-old, was definitely appealing and he grinned at how easy it would be to earn. Eventually, Larry shook his head and agreed to the dare, but only after making sure to shake hands with both the guitarist and the drummer. There was no way he was going to go through with it without the certainty of his reward.

It was simple; all he had to do was flirt with Corey Riffin and get the boy flustered and he'd have some money in his pocket. The only real challenge was getting over how gross the enemy guitarist was, but after that he figured it would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

Kim was ready to formulate an overly complicated plan that would surely end in the most amount of laughs, but Larry had his own thoughts brewing on the matter. Regardless of how he decided to go about it, the rest of the girls wanted to see and make sure he went through with it, so he had to make sure they could actually watch. Instead of some sort of dynamic mission that involved immense amounts of thinking and planning, like Kim would have wanted, he simply decided he was going to walk up to Corey on the sidewalk and take care of it there. 

Dejected, the short Kagami grumbled, "My plan would work just as fine."

"Surely," the bassist smiled, waving off the complaint. "But, I don't need some complicated plan to flirt with a boy. It's really not that hard." He shrugged, leaning back on his arms.

"Like you would know," Konnie interjected, giggling with Carrie.

He had only come out to his friends a week ago, something he thought would be much more dramatic than it had actually turned out to be. The three girls only smiled and offered a hug once he had admitted it and afterwards he had wondered why he thought they'd react any differently. But, they were right. Larry didn't have any experience flirting with anyone, let alone one of his enemies. The countless movies he watched made it seem unbelievably easy though. If someone who went to school for six years to get a degree in acting and reread a script nine hundred times could flirt seamlessly, why couldn't he? A few smooth pick-up lines would surely leave the rival guitarist baffled and definitely flustered, so why bother worrying?

That's when the flirting started. With his fellow band members only a little ways away and watching the confrontation like hawks, Larry walked up to the passing guitarist and called out, "Hey, Corey!" 

The blue haired teen span around and gave a confused grimace, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in a defensive manner. In all honestly, it reminded Larry of an angry bird trying to defend its eggs or something. "What does a Newman want from me?" Corey asked, the band name sounding it had been dipped in poison. Once Larry was close enough to him, he practically had to stare directly up to meet his eye. In a way, it was a little embarrassing. But he didn't need to focus on height differences right now.

"I was just walking by," he smirked, "and couldn't help but wonder if you practice karate."

Corey's defensive stance melted away, now staring down at the bassist in deeper confusion. "Uh, why?" he frowned and leaned his head to the side, obviously perplexed.

"Because your body is kickin'," Larry winked. He had read that one online and it sounded pretty good, so he hoped that it would be effective outside of the internet. The guitarist cracked a smile and gave a bewildered look, one Larry took as a step closer to being flustered. 

"What?" Corey's voice went a pitch higher than usual, confirming the fact that the methods were doubtlessly working.

Larry nodded, confirming the pick-up line to his confounded rival. "You heard me. But, hey, how is your fever?" He immediately jumped to the next line, feeling more empowered knowing the plan was working. 

Corey shook his head, "I don't have a fever, dude." He was still smiling and offered a look that was both perplexed and confused.

The bassist shrugged, "Oh, you just looked hot to me."

The taller teen bit his lip and snickered, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover up a short laugh. At first, Larry was satisfied with his work and crossed his arms, soaking up the accomplishment. A minute later, with the guitarist on his knees and howling up a storm of laughter, he felt a little less confident in his endeavor. Every few moments, Corey would take a deep breath and he would be subdued to giggles, but then he would look up at the redhead and break out all over again.

Confused and a little upset, Larry lightly kicked the teen's knee and mumbled, "It really wasn't supposed to be funny, dude." He quirked his brow and glanced over his shoulder at the girls, who had disappeared from their spot not too far away. He'd have to find them later, but for now he looked back down at Corey, who was holding onto his stomach and had tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"I cannot believe," the guitarist tried to speak, but interrupted himself with more breathless laughter. "That you... were being serious... about that!" The words eventually made their way out and Larry glared down at him, frowning and feeling almost like he was rejected, even if he was't seriously asking the boy out.

After a few more minutes of staring at his breathless rival, Larry left the scene and went to look for the girls. Why they had abandoned their spot, he didn't know, but he hoped they really didn't have that good of a time hearing him talk in the first place. If anything, he wished that Konnie had seen the ice cream truck and made a mad dash for it, being followed by the other two and missing the embarrassing conversation all together. Sadly, not even a minute later, he found them all a block away. With no ice cream in sight, the girls were wiping at smudged mascara and holding back giggles.

"Yeah, thanks for totally leaving your post," he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and pouting. Konnie bit her lip and snickered softly, covering her mouth with both hands and turning away from him. He watched her shoulders shake and felt his own slump.

Carrie got up from her place on the sidewalk and wrapped her arm around him, explaining, "We're sorry, Lars. It's just... y'know..." He gave a confused stare, not understanding what he was apparently supposed to know.

"It's just the way you totally threw those awful one liners at him!" Kim fell against her sister, only just making the sentence out before bursting into loud laughter. Her twin joined her a moment later, still covering her mouth with her hands but doing little to make it any quieter.

Larry huffed and crossed his arms, feeling even more embarrassed about the entire situation than before. He figured that the enemy guitarist was still up the street, rolling on the ground and mocking his attempt at flirting. Agitated, the bassist yelled, "Well, you still owe me a hundred dollars!" and threw his arms in the air, needing some sort of compensation for the event.

"That was not the bet," Carrie shook her head and grinned, trying her best to not join in with the twins and their ruckus. "You were supposed to get him flustered, Lars. It sort of ended up the other way around."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what the point of this fanfic was


End file.
